Victory Without Battle II
by Keikokin
Summary: sequel What happens to Harry and Lucius after saving the Wizarding World by coming together? complete one shot addition


**Victory Without Battle: II**

_Note: Sorry, but I am old school. (Check my CD collection if you don't believe me.)There will not be commas all over the place nor will you see s's in my writings. At this stage of my life, you aren't about to teach me anything new. Also, this is a sequel to a much older story of mine. Therefore Book 7 never exists in this, nor six! Last warning and I swear I'll leave you alone. I'm adding to this because of the number of requests. So I figure get loaded on pain killers, sit down and have at it. These are the results _

"Severus, my dear boy, contain yourself!" Admonished Albus Dumbledore, despite the happy twinkling in his eye that said he heartily wished to laugh himself. Guilt, however, ate at him for Harry's situation. How could the poor boy possibly be happy?

The Potions Master finally caught his breath, gulping down the uncharacteristic laughter that had echoed off the walls of Hogwarts when he heard about Lucius' predicament. His shoulders still shook but he turned to face the Headmaster with a first class smirk on his face. Lucius would have been proud.

"Right, well, Headmaster, was that all?" Severus was apparently eager to get back to his beloved potions.

"Actually, there is one other thing, Severus. I wish for you to accompany me to Malfoy Manor. There is still the matter of Harry's education to consider."

The Potions Master's shoulders stopped shaking with mirth. "You're joking." The tone was flat, cool and clearly unamused at best, furious at worst. "His lot is cast with Lucius. I have no desire or need to see to him further. Lucius Malfoy will see to the care and feeding of the brat. Bloody power to him, I say."

Dumbledore inhaled deeply, letting out an equally deep sigh that Severus had heard far too often. "Oh no," Severus held up a hand, "you will not guilt me into it either. My debts are paid. I am a Potions Master **not** a babysitter."

A smile crossed the old man's face and Severus winced internally. He'd been played – again. "Exactly Severus and who better suited than a Potions Master such as yourself to continue his education."

Severus folded his arms and sat down gracefully. "I believe you owe me tea and a shot of brandy in it for doing this _favor_ for you."

"Not a problem," Albus smiled and sat back. The potions master had capitulated and he was more than acceptable to the terms that Albus now owed _him_. Truly the odds weren't exactly even on this one. After all, Albus Dumbledore was a great wizard, however, Severus was due more than one boon for his work for the side of the Light. Albus was quite glad to have him on their side. Whereas the Order of the Phoenix members still mistrusted Severus, Albus saw him for what he was, a _friend_. So it was only fair he spoiled him now and then.

After tea with scotch and scones the two men left Hogwarts for Malfoy Manor. They had to side-along apparate because of the blood wards they expected to be in place. Fortunately, Severus had a special ring granted to trusted friends, which contained a drop of Malfoy blood. They slipped easily past the wards and landed at the massive front door. With a word from Severus, the massive oak entranceway greeted them. Dumbledore blinked, he often forgot exactly how rich the Malfoy family was. Crystal, gold and precious jewels winked at him from all corners. Huge plants graced the massive foyer banking the gold and cherry sweeping staircase. The banister was made of braided snakes twisting downwards until it formed the Malfoy crest at the very bottom. Looking up he saw the diamond chandelier that sparkled like water in sunlight, casting rainbows all over the foyer. Dumbledore internally shook himself and fought to keep up with Severus who, used to all the grandeur, had simply walked away.

As he turned into the main parlor he saw Harry immediately and felt a great surge of relief at seeing the young man. Lucius sneered when he saw it. "I take it you thought I'd done him some great physical harm? Did you already forget Dumbledore, that it was **I** who saved _him_? " Dumbledore smiled and sat down looking every bit the dotty old man Lucius professed him to be.

Harry looked from one to the other; while Severus made his way to the bar pouring himself a scotch as if no one was actually there. He snickered at the sight of his professor letting his hair down in such a way. If he didn't know better he'd say he had already been into his cups. Harry looked back at Lucius. He and Dumbledore seemed engaged in some silent battle.

He mentally tuned it all out, not really caring. His eyes worked their way up and down Lucius' body, as it was prone to do these days. His fingers could remember the feel of the man's skin, the feather soft hair, his spicy cologne, his hot taste…

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked seeing his far-off look. Lucius turned as well to see the lust on Harry's face. He allowed the smallest of smiles to grace his face along with a raised eyebrow. Feeling playful he blew him a kiss. Harry tried hard not to look like a lovesick puppy at how happy the small, yet public gesture had made him.

Dumbledore hadn't seen it but their other guest had, "Oh Merlin, I think I'm going to have to wash out my eyeballs, tell me I didn't just see you blow a kiss to that brat!"

"Jealous, Severus?" Lucius snickered sauntering over to Harry and stopping only inches away from him. "I must admit the situation seems to have some possibilities."

Harry smiled brightly. "Possibilities?"

"Kill me now," Severus moaned pouring another scotch. Dumbledore chuckled at his now unsteady companion while rocking back and forth on his feet, merrily watching the scene fold out in front of him.

"Perhaps we should continue another time, Harry?" Lucius asked pointedly, not caring one wit that they had an audience, however, he was still trying to earn Harry's trust to some degree and establish control. Dumbledore looked a bit disappointed, but seemed happy enough and Severus toasted them both in gratitude. With an admonishing glance at his friend, Lucius said, "What has you drinking so today?"

"He wants me to continue to teach the brat," Severus scowled in the direction of the Headmaster, who still looked amused. Perhaps it was the giant lock of hair that had fallen into Severus' eyes, giving him a disheveled look for the normally fastidious professor.

"You are the only one uniquely able to do so, my boy," he looked over his half-moon spectacles at the ring that had enabled them through the blood wards. "There may still be rogue factions out there. It's best to be prepared. As well, we have not yet taken into account the fact the newspapers will undoubtedly report this news soon. Not all of Harry's public will be happy."

Harry groaned, raising a hand to his face and rubbing it downwards before looking at Dumbledore hopefully. "Do you think we can manage to feed them a story this time? Cut them off at the pass?"

"Off at the pass?" The three wizards asked at once. Harry shook his head. Sometimes he was vividly reminded of his muggle youth, this was such a time.

Lucius shrugged upon hearing the explanation of the term. "It is actually a sensible idea and bears merit." A soft look of pride toward Harry caused the younger man to smile once more. Leaving him once more to hope he didn't have a truly idiotic smile on his face.

"Look, before you two get all domestic, let's figure out how to plant this story and quickly so I can get out of here. I have no desire to see more of the two of you together than is truly necessary." Severus snapped, slumping down into a chair.

"Excellent," Dumbledore smiled, rubbed his hands together and they set to work. Soon a work of fiction was created for the newspapers. As with all good lies, however, it did have a grain of truth to it. It took several attempts; however, as Lucius continued to make sure he was properly lauded for his self-sacrifice.

_Lucius Malfoy, former death eater turned spy for a secret society to rid the world of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, is reported to have daringly rescued Harry Potter from the Dark Lord risking his own life in the process. The pair were put under Ministry protection and have gone underground out-of-the-country. Credible sources also report that a hex received while escaping from the Dark Lord has made it impossible for them to be in contact with any other witches or wizards. _

After deciding also that Harry's further schooling and training could take place at the Manor, with Severus' help the two returned to Hogwarts, leaving Harry and Lucius looking at each other curiously. Lucius placed his hands behind his back and circled Harry in a predatory manner. "You appear to be a bit flushed. Could it have been the kiss I blew you that Severus witnessed?" 

"Um…maybe," Harry shrugged trying to feign an ignorance he didn't feel. In fact, he was wishing, hoping and praying to anyone who'd listen to have Lucius touch him. He hadn't touched him once since the night they'd had sex to kill off Voldemort. Perhaps this was some devious way to kill him off? Death by sexual frustration; it could happen, right?

"Oh well, if you don't wish to discuss it then I will of course, respect that." Lucius smirked.

Harry wanted to scream. Lucius was playing some sort of a game with him, a cat and mouse power play where he was the mouse. But Harry still had his pride and wasn't about to give in that easily. If they were going to have any shot at some sort of relationship it would be on equal ground. Crossing his arms over his chest, and tilting his chin up he declared, "Fine."

Lucius nodded respectfully and marched off, leaving Harry gaping and trying to figure out where he'd gone wrong. "Great, just what I've always wanted; to be in a relationship and be all alone." The brunet sat down and hung his head, dragging his fingers through his unruly locks.

Unknown to him, Lucius hadn't gone far. He was watching the little scene in front of him. Nothing more would please him than to take the young man back to his bed. However, now that the task had been completed, rules needed to be set forth. No matter how long it took. After all, it would establish trust in time once Potter let himself be dominated by him. The blond turned and continued on his way. It would only be a good lesson to Harry if it was allowed to settle in his mind.

Lucius allowed his lion to stew and waited for the capitulation that would mark the foundation of any future relationship they would have. After all, Lucius had saved Harry at great risk to himself. True, Harry now carried his issue if the prophesy was true. He spent some time with Draco and when it came dinnertime they left together. Harry was waiting for them in the dining hall. An apologetic look was upon his face and Lucius knew he'd won, sitting down to the left of Harry.

"I'm sorry, Lucius…I was just embarrassed." Harry bit his lip and stared down at the gilded plate and sterling setting shining in the candlelight.

Draco sat down on the right of his father and took a sip of water.

"I quite understand. Of course, if you keep things from me again I'll have to punish you." Lucius leered at Harry who gasped. But it wasn't just from the news flash that Lucius was into sexual power games, but also the water just sprayed into his face when Draco heard his father's words.

"OH PLEASE! If you aren't going to act with some semblance of decency at the table, Father, take it elsewhere. I, for one, am hungry. Or at least I was. I'll be lucky if I recover, honestly –"

"Oh, do stop being such a drama queen, Draco," Lucius said in a voice that indicated this was a common conversation between the two. Turning his attention back to Harry he leaned in toward him and said softly, "Make sure to eat plenty, you'll need your energy."

Draco rolled his eyes but Harry was excited and scared all at once. Shaking his head, Draco commented, "If you're that excited, Potter, why don't you –"

"Do not finish that statement, Draco. Nor do I recommend you forget that your replacement is on the way." Lucius used a cool tone while disciplining his son and it made Harry's breath quicken. Now the idea of being punished was exciting! He looked at Harry and it was all the brunet could do to remember to breathe. "Perhaps we should take dinner in our room?"

Harry shot out of his chair so fast; he almost knocked over the chair in his haste. Lucius smirked and slowly rose to his feet. "Perhaps you'll be more amenable at breakfast, Draco." His son shrugged in reply, happy not to have to watch the couple any longer.

Lucius motioned for Harry to precede him down the hall. It gave him the perfect view of his ass. When they reached the Master Bedroom, Harry hesitated and with a wave of his hand Lucius opened the doors. Harry stumbled backwards into the room but was suddenly surrounded by Lucius' arms. He smiled looking up and Lucius found he was unable to not feel attracted to it. "Your smile does amazing things to me, Harry. Never hold it back again as you did earlier. I won't have it. This is a second warning for one night."

Harry gulped. "You said earlier about punishing me, what did you mean?" He watched as the house elves hurriedly set up a dinner table for them along with the meal. They sat down once more and this time Harry began to eat.

Lucius sat too and looked at Harry carefully before answering. "I'd take you over my lap and it would hurt." He blinked at the look on Harry's face. "Has no one ever spanked you before?" Harry bit his lip and looked away.

The blond cupped his cheek to turn his face back. "I'm sorry. But I'll give you rules and structure including discipline, if only you'll give yourself the chance to trust someone."

"But what do I do?" Harry whispered.

"Give yourself to me," Lucius whispered into Harry's ear, causing the brunet to shiver with anticipation. "You've given me this," he reached down and grabbed Harry's ass squeezing it tightly. "Now I want the rest." His tongue swept out and licked the pulse point at Harry's neck. Harry gulped and swayed on the spot feeling like a snake under the powers of a charmer. The image made him hiss and Lucius shivered for a moment before reaching out for him with a new zest.

Suddenly Lucius' hands were everywhere, his tongue licked, his teeth bit and Harry was gone. Never had he felt such a rush of power. Lucius was like a tidal wave of power and magic and lust. Harry arched his back into it and Lucius growled low in his throat.

Sensing the submission of his lover, Lucius ran his hands up and down Harry's sides. "Stand still."

Harry froze but his eyes were blinking in confusion. Lucius whispered a spell and suddenly he was naked. Yet the blazing hot heat of Lucius taking in every inch of his bare skin felt like a furnace in its intensity. It swept over Harry and even from a distance, though they weren't touching, Harry wanted to arch up into it. A soft moan escaped his mouth as he felt a bead of pre-com drizzle down his length under his lover's scrutiny.

"Mine," Lucius practically purred before pouncing on Harry and devouring his mouth, ear and whatever he could touch. He seemed to be marking Harry, burning a trail through his body, mind and soul. A heated hand caressed his lower stomach, reminding Harry in a bit of panic that he was carrying a child, against everything he ever knew possible. The panic soon died away as Lucius continued to rub and caress his lower stomach. It was replaced by a sense of security that he could trust Lucius, with the baby, with his body and with his heart.

"Lucius," Harry whispered. A tear fought for release in his eyes. He squeezed them tightly as he came shaking from the intensity of their emotions.

Harry gently collapsed in Lucius' arms. He quivered and shook from the force of his release. Lucius was still dressed and waved them both clean from Harry's orgasm. "Do you agree?" Lucius asked with unspoken volumes of pride for reducing the young man to such a state.

"Oh, hell yeah," Harry laughed.

Lucius smiled. This was twice now he'd been victorious, without battle.


End file.
